


A New Flower In My Garden

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Motherhood, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina gets some exciting news from Henry & Ella.





	A New Flower In My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queenofglassbeliever.

Regina pulled back the weeds of the garden, so she could get to the produce. This was probably her least favorite chore when it came to the camp life. She’d much rather be on guard duty or out on a good will mission with Tiana. She’d use her magic, but all of that came with a price and she was afraid it’d come to life like that Veggie Tales video Henry watched when he was a little kid.

A tiny smile came over her face as she thought of her son and new daughter-in-law. They had been gone for a couple of days, on a tiny honeymoon. Their wedding hadn’t been anything special, not what Regina had planned for her little prince but it had been what they wanted. The only people in attendance had been her, Tiana, Jack and Killian. Henry said that one day, when it was safer, they’d do something bigger with the rest of his family, but for the time being they just wanted to elope. Regina would always support whatever they wanted to do. She couldn’t believe that her son was married, that she actually had a daughter-in-law. God, so much had happened at much, not that she wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

“Mom!”

Regina looked up to find Henry and Ella walking over to her, hand in hand. He looked so grown up, so happy, they both did. She wasn’t sure, but it was almost as if Ella looked a bit too happy. There was a look about her, that Regina just couldn’t place.

“Hey guys!” Regina gave Ella a hug, before doing the same to her son, holding it for a bit. “You two are back a bit earlier than expected.”

“We didn’t go very far, we just camped out where I proposed,” Henry explained, pulling away after a few moments. “The same place I’ll build a house one of these days.”

“Once the war’s over,” Ella added.

“Very true.”

Regina nodded. “I’m sorry you couldn’t have a proper one.”

“It’s fine, we didn’t really need it. We want to be here, helping all of you.”

She grinned, her son had always wanted his own fairytale, to be a hero and now he had a chance. “I should’ve guessed you’d say that.”

Henry looked from Ella, back to his mom, his hand sliding into his wife’s. “So…we have something to tell you.”

Regina tilted her head. “Oh?”

Ella rested her head on her husband’s shoulder. “I found out the morning of our wedding and I told Henry that night. We weren’t expecting it, but we’re happy, so I hope you will be too.”

“Happy about…”

Henry squeezed his wife’s hand, meeting his mom’s eye. “Mom…Ella’s pregnant.”

Regina’s mouth dropped open and she felt her stomach go aflutter. She had expected this, of course, but not right away. There was a battle and they were so young…but none of that mattered anymore. Her little boy…her son…was going to be a father. Regina herself was going to be a grandmother.

“I’m going to be an _abuela_,” she whispered, her voice full of love.

Ella and Henry’s faces were glowing, unable to shake their smiles. “Yeah, Mom,” Henry said. “You are.”

A squeal escaped her lips, as she threw her arms around the two of them. She was about to be come an abuela and she couldn’t wait.


End file.
